Straw Hat Boy
by solidscript782
Summary: ( modern au, and a more mature Luffy) Wouldn't you want to know more about a stranger who wears a straw hat, like it was thing?


**Summary: ( modern au, and a more mature Luffy) Wouldn't you want to know more about a stranger who wears a straw hat, like it was thing?**

 _ **Chapter 1: Straw Hat Boy**_

* * *

Beeeeeep, beeeeeeeeep, beeeee-

"Shut up."

It was friday morning and Nami wants nothing more than to sleep in and watch netflix, but she knows Nojiko would have her head on a stick if she is even a minute late.

She lazily pulls herself out of bed, feeling her whole body crack before walking into her bathroom to prepare for long day of work.

While the clock reads barely noon, the whole shop is packed with both familiar and new faces and Nami feels how big her paycheck is going to be.

The shop is called 'Cocoyasi Village' and sits in between an antique store and a bank. Its walls are a soft yellow, filled with pictures of laughing customers and workers all enjoying their time. It is the start of summer and their famous tangerine smoothie is back in season.

"Nami! Three more tangerine smoothies! Two medium and one large!" Nojiko says from the front and Nami nods, grabbing three cups with bubble print words of the shop name and a pinwheel with a tangerine hanging from it.

She hands Nijiko the smoothies before walking over to a table with a notepad and pen in her hand.

"So i'm guessing the usual?" She smiles at Genzo, a man in his mid-50'd whose body is covered in scars from his days in war and he always wears a sailor hat because the 'ladies love it'.

"Ah Nami, you know me so well!" he jokes and she rolls her eyes before walking back to the kitchen, greeting some of the workers that had just come in.

She began to prepare his chicken sandwich with extra pickles and Sinatra sauce and fries. She grabs a bottle of water before dancing her way through the cowed and placing his meal on the table.

"Thanks Nami," he says before digging in.

"That'll be $350," she grins and the old man just rolls his eyes, making her laugh.

* * *

It's around nine at night when the shop is put to rest and Nami is pooped. She put her long curly hair into a bun, growing tired of it sticking to her neck before continuing to mop the dirt the customers had bought in.

"Nami, it's all worth it," she keeps telling herself. This whole shop is her life and she has dreams of the restaurant branching out all over the place… One day, people are going to know about their amazing drinks and food. Plus that's more money for her. With dollar signs in her head, she doesn't hear the loud knock the first time.

Bang! Bang!

Nami quickly pokes her head out to see a boy currently drenched in sweat, a straw hat hanging by a string on his back, and a hard scar under his eye that is screaming, "Help!" She bites her lip; she has heard stories of how there've been groups kiddnapping women by having people fake being in danger... She isn't sure of whether or not she should just call the cops.

But the sound of a gunshot changes her mind as she sees the boy's eyes widen into the size of the sun. She quickly unlocks the door, letting him in and then relocking it.

"Are you oka-" The stranger covers her mouth and quickly takes her behind the counter.

She begins to mumble but he tells her to 'shhh'. She was about to protest when they hear two men speaking right outside the store. She is pressed against the stranger's chest and could hear his heartbeat screaming against his ribcage.

'How long was he running for!?' she thought, still noticing how the men voices disappear.

The stranger lets go of her and sighs, wiping the sweat off his forehead, before looking at Nami who was taken aback at his goofy smile.

"Thanks chick!" he grins, making her blush a bit.

"You're welcome..." She is itching to know what had just happened.

He has short black hair, and his body is fairly built. His clothes are dirty and ripped and Nami spies a cut on his arm.

"Like what you see?" He winks, making her cheeks red.

"No! It's just you have a-a cut on your-" she cuts herself off, pointing at his arm and he looks down to see that it is bleeding. He mumbles 'shit' before getting up, making Nami get up as well.

"It'll stop bleeding, but I gotta go Curly," he says, jumping over the counter and before Nami has the chance to ask for his name he is out the door.

She sighs; it wasn't like she'd ever see him again. She looks down and sees that he left his hat and picks it up, feeling it against her fingertips. It is worn down and fairly pointy; what a strange boy to wear this type of hat in this era, she giggles to herself.

"I wonder if he'd come back for it….?" She has always had a curious streak _why he was running, and why was it serious enough for a gun to be involved?_ She looks at the wall clock and saw that it is almost midnight, and she needs to get home if she wants to finish that book.

She cleans up whatever is left before locking up and heading home, keeping the hat in her possession just in case the straw hat boy ever comes back.

* * *

 **so this my first one piece story. I wanted to get away from the harem ones ( not that I have problem with them) just wanted to try something new.**  
 **  
**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 ****

 **P.s , if you're a Fairy Tail fan also check out my other stories & thank you to my wonderful editor KITTY!**

 ****

 **Until next time**


End file.
